


Of traditions and duels

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But also idiot Theseus I'd say, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Marriage Traditions, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Percival falls in love fast and hard, Protective Original Percival Graves, Theseus is not pleased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: In which an old tradition dictates that the head of the Scamander family must decide who the younger members should marry to. And it happens that Theseus is the one who makes the decisions he chooses to challenge to a duel at all the poor souls that want to court Newt.Because he knows no one can defeat him, right?And then his not-so-best-friend-after-all, Percival Graves, shows up at his fucking house and challenges him to a duel for his baby brother's hand?





	1. Chapter 1

    

There's an old tradition that concerns the Scamanders in which the head of every family must decide who the younger members should marry. The suitors must present themselves to the head of the family and accept any kind of challenge they decide to put them through.

In Theseus' family things are a little bit different.

Since his parents died, he became the head of the Scamander family and so far he has done a very good job of taking care of his little brother Newt. Well... he's not so young anymore and certainly he can make his own decisions but the tradition doesn't consider age in its statement so technically speaking Theseus is still the one who has to decide for his brother in that matter.

And that's how the problem starts. Because, to be honest, he knows he should ignore that stupid tradition and make the arrangements for Newt to be legally capable of deciding for himself... but the war happened and a few things here and there that just have been keeping him so busy. He doesn't have time to do it. Well... he has it now, but Newt doesn't seem to want to get married anytime soon so...

Okay, the thing is, he doesn't have any excuses, but since he returned from the war and his name started to be recognized not only in England but also on the other side of the globe everyone seems to be scared of him. Yes, enjoys that a little bit and also likes being respected BUT he also enjoys dueling. And now nobody wants to duel him because they're so afraid of him.

And so one day a man arrives at his door and the utter piece of trash ask for his baby brother's hand in marriage and of course Theseus is not pleased, not at all, so decides to use that fear on his favor and challenges him to a duel (hopping the man would just go away) but the thing is... he doesn't and accepts in spite of being terrified.

The poor man just lasts like two seconds, but makes Theseus happy anyway and gives him a very good idea (according to him at least) and decides to establish dueling as a legal form of competition over Newt's hand.

It works. They're still afraid of him, but they're willing to try it just for the chance of marrying his little brother. It's just insane. Well he knows his brother is adorable and that he's also appealing to the eye but he hadn't expected something like that. Not that he's complaining though.

But of course news travel fast and even from Merlin knows where Newt finds out and is pissed. Because his brother -bless his kind little heart- doesn't like people getting hurt (physically or emotionally) and even less when is because of him. And 'you know I'd have to accept the courtship and marriage if you lose Theseus and my creatures need ME'

"I won't. Nobody can defeat me," he says during holidays. "And you know I wouldn't let them marry you. They don't deserve you."

But Newt just rolls his eyes and leaves. It takes months for him to receive a letter from his brother again.

A year after that his friend Percival, who's working at MACUSA, comes from America to visit him. So he can help but to tell him the whole story and of course perfect and noble auror Graves goes and takes Newt's side even though he hasn't met his brother yet.

"You absolute idiot, what's wrong with you?" He almost growls. "A person should have the right to choose who he wants to marry."

"I'm not deciding for him!" Theseus rises from his chair then suddenly feeling irritated. "They don't stand a chance against me. It's not like I'd let any of them near my brother!"

"And what if someone defeats you? What then? What about your brother? What if he ends up with an asshole, what if he ends up with someone like Grindelwald?"

At that Theseus tries to calm himself because he knows what his friend's been through and know understands better his reaction. He also remember that without his brother's help Percival wouldn't be standing in front of him. And Graves must know that too.

"I wouldn't let it happen," he assures, trying not to be offended at the suggestion. "Newt means so much to me."

"But you can't be sure," Percival insists. "Not until you make the arrangements."

"It won't happen. Nobody can defeat me."

It comes out almost as a joke and Theseus smiles, but Graves doesn't return that smile.

"Are you sure of that?"

"C'mon, you've seen me fight," he says. "Who could beat me?"

"Very well then," Percival takes a few steps back; his expression changes suddenly, his eyes are filled with determination. He takes his wand out of his coat and puts his left hand on his back.

Theseus looks at him almost in shock when he realises what his (traitor) friend is trying to do.

"Don't you dare!" He warns but is ignored.

"I, Percival Graves, Director of the Department of Magical Security, challenge you, Theseus Scamander, to a duel for Newt Scamander's hand in marriage."

And the traitor knows exactly the fucking protocol to follow. He knows he can't refuse.

"I'm gonna kill you after we finish," he promises.

Graves grins at him, the bastard.

"The words, you have to say the words," he reminds him.

"I-I accept the challenge." He blurts out and as soon as he says it he fires a spell in Percival's director.

A spell that his friend blocks almost too easily. That's when he realises he might have fucked up.

It's the frist time in decades that he has to put all of his energy into it. And it would've been fun if it not was for the fact that he was risking Newt.

He fights with everything he has, but after a few minutes realises that maybe his friend has more experience than him.

When he watches his wand flying right into Percival's hand he feels petrified.

"Now you understand," Percival says and something changes in his face. "Look, I'm not going to marry your brother. He isn't even here for Merlin's sake, I just wanted for you to understand. You have to make the arrangements."

A wave of relief passes through his body. Theseus nods "I've learned my lesson."

Percival must have seen that in his eyes because he gives him his wand back and sits on the couch.

After a few minutes, when they're both more calmed, Theseus decides to talk again.

"You see, since you... defeated me, you have the right to start the courtship and marry my brother."

"I told you that I-"

"I know," Theseus interrupts him. "And for that I'm glad, believe me. But for me to give Newt legal freedom you must reject that right first. By defeating me, a magical bond was formed and my brother and I are obligated to follow the tradition."

"What should we do then?"

"It's a simple spell," he assures. "And you have to say loud and clear you won't marry my brother."

At that, Graves mouth presses into a fine line. His eyes look around him.

"How come I have never met your brother?" He ask, curious. "I would like to thank him for what he did in New York."

"He travels a lot. Maybe some day I'll introduce you two," Theseus offers, but honestly doesn't plan to do it.

"Why don't you have pictures of him?"

"I have them, I just don't like to put them for everyone to see," he breathes, now irritated.

Percival arches his eyebrows at him.

"Can I see one?"

"When we finish here then maybe I'll show you." Theseus frowns when he sees Percival's amused grin. "WHAT?"

"I won't change my mind over a picture! Honestly Theseus!" He laughs. "Do you think I won't renounce to the courtship if I see a picture of Newt?"

Theseus just glares at him.

"Oh for Merlin's beard! You really do think so. Well now I'm curious, how does your brother look like? Because auror Goldstein is very fond of him you know, now I wonder..."

"Just shut your mouth Percival, just shut it," he growls, but his friend keeps laughing.

"Right. I'm sorry. So, what about the picture?"

"I'll show you one, after we cast the spell and you say the words," Theseus says and it doesn't look like he's going to change his mind.

Percival just rolls his eyes, but agrees.

And just when they're ready to do so, they hear a 'crack' outside Theseus' house and the sound the door makes when somebody opens it.

They both rise from their sits out of instinct and Theseus watches as Percival's shoulders relax when a messy reddish hair appears in front of them.

Theseus curses under his breath because Newt is there with his green big eyes and pure smile and many freckles like stars in the night sky and he wants to cover Newt's face, hide him because suddenly Percival is looking at him with a stupid look on his face.

And Merlin why Newt's smile is just so bright and he doesn't even notice Graves and approaches his brother with a book in his hand.

"They decided to publish it!" He almost sings in excitement. "This is the final version!"

"Congratulations. I'm sure your brother is so proud of you, Mr Scamander."

Stupid Percival, nobody asked him.

And the bastard approaches Newt like Theseus is not there at all.

"Mr Graves!" Newt blushes. "Tina told me you... She said you were better."

"I am," he takes another step closer. "And please, just call me Percival."

He offers his hand and Newt looks at it before shaking it. "I'm Newt Scamander but only Newt will do. It's how everyone calls me."

"It is really a pleasure to meet you, Newt," Percival says and takes his hand and presses a soft kiss on his knuckles.

Newt flushes even more and Theseus is sure that he's gonna kill his friend. He takes Newt by the shoulders and basically yanks him away from Graves.

"You're gonna stay a few days, aren't you little brother?" He asks, forcing a smile. "Great because you need to rest now, you look tired so why don't you go to your room and feed your creatures?"

At the mention of them Newt reacts, nods and gets up the stairs.

Theseus turns around to look at Percival, but notices that his eyes are still fixed on the stairs.

He clears his throat. The other auror looks at him and somehow seems flustered.

"I changed my mind," he blurts out.

Theseus shakes his head. No, definitely not.

"I want to court Newt," he continues as if his friend isn't looking at him like he wants to tear him apart. "I'll take care of him, I promise."

"You utter cock! You said-"

"I know what I said," he frowns. "I just... I'm human, you know? And he's... Merlin help me he's so bright and warm... I'm sorry but I'm not gonna let an opportunity like this slip through my fingers."

"What happened to 'let him make his own decisions'?"

"I'm gonna court him and if at the end of it he doesn't want me, I'll let him go," Percival promises, looking like someone just punched him.

Good, because Theseus wants to do much at the moment.

"I don't like it."

"But you have to let me, right?"

"Right." Theseus admits but clenches his fists.

And then, his not-so-best-friend-after-all starts to court his baby brother.

Fucking stupid marriage traditions. He always hated them.


	2. Arrest this wizard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you all for the comments!! And since you asked so nicely I've decided to continue the fic! I must admit, it's so much to write Theseus and Percival growling at each other. Hope you enjoy this one as well.

He’s planning it. The death of Percival Graves. Because that man just comited the worst most despicable act of treason: he’s courting his baby brother.

And of course Percival wants to be honest with Newt. That gives Theseus hope, maybe his brother would reject the offer.

But he doesn’t.

He sits on the couch, while Percival is talking, standing in front of him. Theseus waits, sitting next to him, making sure there’s no room for his friend on it.

“Theseus lost a duel,” the auror begins, blaming him of course, the bastard.

Newt glares at his brother and then a resigned sigh escapes his lips.

“It’s okay, I think. I can make things work. Maybe I end up liking my spouse,” he says. “So… Who are they? I would like to meet them.”

At that Percival smiles, but he doesn’t look calm. He looks nervous.

“I’m the one that won the duel, Newt” he informs, staring at him in eye, waiting for something. He seems like he’s waiting for a negative response. “I didn’t want to take off your right to choose, believe me. On the contrary, I challenged your brother because I wanted to give him a lesson so he’d free you from this… But then I met you and I found myself wanting to court you anyway. I don’t want to force, I just want you to give me a chance and if at the end of it you still don’t want to get married I’d let you go.”

“Yeah… So moving and cute but my brother is not interested, sorry Percival,” Theseus says then. “Now if you excuse us-”

“Theseus!” Newt’s huff stops him. “How many times do I have to tell you… You don’t make the decisions for me!”

“I’m not, I’m just stating the obvious.”

“I’m gonna accept Percival’s proposal,” his brother informs, looking deadly serious.

What? No way in hell.

And his ‘friend’ is smirking now, he looks so happy Theseus starts to feel like he wants to puke.

***

They arrive at New York a few days later, because Newt wanted to see Tina Goldstein and Percival had to go back to work.

And Theseus? Well he’s not gonna let his baby brother travel alone with Percival Graves.

So the three of them walk in MACUSA’s building and he watches the moment an auror gasps in surprise and excitement and basically runs to his brother to hold him in her arms.

Now, he doesn’t appreciate when people does that, specially if he doesn’t know them, but he allows it because that must be Tina and Newt seems to like her.

Well… If he’s honest with himself he allows it because Percival is frowning at them right now and he’s enjoying it a little bit too much.

He had forgotten his friend was jealous and possessive.

He can work with that.

“She seems good to him,” he comments in a whisper.

Percival bares his teeth at him. Theseus smirks.

“She’d be a great, lovely wife, don’t you think?” He presses.

“You just like her now, because she’s NOT the one courting your brother,” Percival tries to sound indifferent, but Theseus can see his hands closing into fists.

“That’s a complete lie, I really like her. And my brother likes her too. Can’t you see the way he’s smiling at her.”

Percival growls then, but tries to collect himself quickly even though Theseus starts to laugh.

But Theseus laughter dies soon, when he sees his friend approaching them. He leans close to Newt and kisses his cheek while smiling politely at Tina.

Newt blushes and Theseus feels sick again.

Stupid Percival.

***

The bastard walks in MACUSA while holding Newt’s hand. Now everybody is looking at them and Percival notices and seems to like it.

The bastard.

But Theseus is a perfect guardian and brother and of course he doesn’t leave them alone in Percival’s office. His friend asks Newt about him to ‘get to know each other’ and of course looks in awe and lovestruck when his brother starts to tell him about his experience with magical creatures. But he also seems worried and scared when Newt tells him about that time with the dragons and nundus, but he can’t hardly blame him for that, Newt has no self preservation and he knows perfectly that feeling of panic, like a heart attack to not recognize in another person.

Maybe that’s the only thing Percival and him can agree to. Newt needs to be protected.

But his sympathy evaporates when is Percival’s turn to talk, because Newt seems a little bit impressed when he talks about war and his days as an auror.

“It wasn’t that great,” Theseus cuts in, irritated.

“He saved a whole regiment, including YOU,” Newt points out.

“Still, it wasn’t memorable.”

Newt rolls his eyes at that and looks like he wants to say something more, but then Seraphina Picquery walks in.

Great because she’s the person Theseus wanted to see.

***

He doesn’t understand why does Picquery looks so irritated.

She sighs and stares at she would with a very annoying kid.

“Mr Scamander, I’m not going to arrest one of my best aurors just because he’s courting your brother.”

“Why not?”

“Because that’s not a crime!”

“It is.”

“So how long will you be staying, Mr Scamander?” She asks, ignoring his last comment.

“A couple of days, I think. When my brother realises he’s making a mistake.”

Seraphina faces palms herself.

“Merlin give me strength.”


	3. In sickness and in health

It's a nightmare. At least that's what Tina and the whole auror department think. Theseus Scamander is one of the most terrifying things on this planet, but an irritated, grumpy Theseus? That's another thing entirely.

When she met Newt and he told her about his family Tina thought he was joking about his brother.

He was not.

She's pretty sure of that now.

Theseus Scamander is a very overprotective brother that somehow convinced himself no one deserves his brother.

So when Percival Graves announced he was courting Newt to the whole auror department and Tina saw Theseus eye twitching in disgust she knew they were all in trouble.

On the other hand, his boss is happy. In fact she hasn't seen him this happy like... ever. He's more patient and kind with them, which is a thing is getting them time to get use to, but is a good thing.

It didn't occur to her that it'd be a moment she'd see with her own two eyes Percival Graves looking like a lovesick puppy but there he is, watching Newt talk about magical creatures like he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

And well... he's their boss so of course they all happy for him and Tina, she's happy for both of them. After all, Newt's her friend and he looks content. It seems like Graves is doing all he can to make him happy.

The only person that doesn't seem to be pleased is Theseus Scamander.

He looks like he's hating every single moment.

And it gets worse when Newt gets sick. It's nothing to worry about, Tina knows when she sees him sneezing. The healers offer him a potion and rest, but it looks like the magizoologist is a stubborn one and he refuses to go back to the hotel where he and his brother are staying.

He doesn't want to be alone, he says and she believes him, she also invites him to stay in her office, but regrets it almost immediately.

Because somehow Newt becomes a touch starved creature. She doesn't mind, she really doesn't, he's her friend and she loves him like a brother, Queenie does it too. But it really becomes a problem when he's sitting next to her with his head on her shoulder and his boss walks in the office.

His boss that is, in fact, a very jealous wizard. So she doesn't get surprised when he looks at them and glares at her.

Theseus doesn't help either when he arrives after Graves and his eyes look from him to them and grins.

"Thanks for taking care of my brother, Miss Goldstein. Now I know why he likes you so much," he comments and she wants to tell him to shut up.

Newt moves closer, he's not asleep, but he isn't very conscious at the moment. So he mumbles something unintelligible and closes his eyes.

"You look cute together," Theseus adds and thank Merlin the next murderous look in Graves' face is not directed at her but at Newt's brother.

She resists the temptation to move away, because that only would make Newt fall and get her killed. She's pretty sure Graves and Theseus would kill her right then and there if something happens to Newt because of her.

"You can go back to your work now, Goldstein. It's not going to get done by itself," he tells her, taking the magizoologist in his arms. Newt smiles and puts his arms around Graves' neck, resting his head on his chest.

Tina's relieved. She nods and goes back to work.

Theseus' smile fades away.

Only when the three of them disappear from her office she relaxes again.

***

He wants to take Newt home. To England, where he can properly take care of him like when they were kids. But his brother is stubborn and believes this courtship is going to last.

It's not. But he can wait. Newt will realize he's not ready to get married and everything will be back to normal.

He follows Graves to his office and instead of putting Newt on the couch, he sits with a sleepy Newt on his lap.

Get your hands off of my baby brother, he wants to say.

"Careful, Percival," he warns instead. "You two are not married yet."

"We're not doing anything indecent," his 'friend' replies.

"I'll be the judge of that," he reminds him. "I'm still Newt's guardian."

Theseus glares at the other auror and then looks at Newt, who's looking back at him. His head is almost buried in Percival's neck.

He touches his forehead, covered by a messy curly and reddish hair. When Newt feels the fingers caressing his skin a smile appears on his face.

"How are you feeling?" Theseus asks, but he's relieved now that he knows his brother doesn't have fever.

"I'm fine. Just tired," Newt says and his smile just grows. "You worry too much."

Then Graves, who's staring at his brother with that stupid look on his face again, kisses his forehead.

Theseus frowns at him. But of course Percival ignores him.

"Do you need something, love?" Percival asks, making Newt blush.

Love? Since when he calls him love? How dare he...

"I want a cup of tea," Newt says and Theseus can't help but smile, remembering all those times he took care of him when they were children.

"Of course you do," he mutters, poking the tip of his brother's nose. "I'll be right back."

He is about to step outside, when he remembers something. He looks at Percival.

"I won't be away long, so don't even think of getting handsy, because if I find you-"

"Theseus!" Newt scolds him.

"You wound me. You know I'm a perfect gentleman," Percival says looking amused.

"You stopped being one when you decided to court my little and innocent brother."

Newt rolls his eyes. Theseus ignores him, glares at Percival one more time and disappears.

It's when he's walking down the hallway, with the tea in his hands when a witch approaches him.

"It's okay to be scared, but you don't have to," she says and for a moment Theseus thinks she's talking to someone else, but they're the only two people in the hallway.

"You're not going to lose Newt just because he gets married," she continues. "He loves you very much."

Tina's sister. Of course she is. Newt has talked about her.

"Get out of my head," Theseus tells her, feeling suddenly tense.

"I know what it feels like. Tina's the only family I have left. Just like you and your brother," she keeps speaking. "And I know you have been taking care of him for a long time. Newt's so grateful and proud of you. But you must let other people help you take care of Newt. We love him as much as you do."

No, they don't.

Queenie smiles not with pity but sympathy.

"We do. Mr Graves does too."

"He just met my brother," Theseus argues.

"But he loves him, trust me. I know," she assures him.

Theseus shakes his head.

"You don't need to be-"

"Our conversation is finished, Miss Goldstein," he interrupts and turns around without looking back at her.

She has no idea.

He's not scared. He's not.

The mere thought is just ridiculous.


	4. Betrayal

~~~~

Okay Tina must admit the majority of the time Abernathy and Collins behave like idiots and they probably deserve a punishment every now and then.

But when they were the focus of Theseus and Percival's wrath Tina prayed for both of them.

They were in the cafeteria like every afternoon, laughing and messing around like they always did. The rest of the aurors were used to their pranks and games; they enjoyed to throw spells at each other and smiled when they managed to hit the other. So the whole department was always prepared to block a hex if by accident one of them ended up directed to them.

Newt was not. He was the most distracted, oblivious wizard Tina had ever the pleasure to meet. So when the flash of blue light came close he didn't have the time to react.

Luckily two powerful protego spells blocked the impact saving Newt's beautiful head from it.

So that happened just seconds ago, now the whole place is quiet, because Percival and Theseus both has risen from their seats and they don't look pleased at all.

They're furious.

Theseus is the first to react and quickly kneels beside Newt's chair.

"Are you okay?" He asks and his hand caresses the curls that have fallen over Newt's forehead.

"Yes. Don't worry," the magizoologist smiles trying to reassure him.

Graves, who's currently standing next to them and looks at Newt one more time before deciding that he's in fact perfectly fine and looks around to spot the wizards responsible.

"Collins, Abernathy. My office. Now," Graves orders in a low growl that makes the two of them shiver.

They nod but don't move an inch. Probably petrified because of the fear and honestly Tina doesn't blame them.

Graves arches an eyebrow.

"Unless you prefer talk to Theseus instead?" He suggests.

They both look at the older Scamander who rises from the ground and looks at them with a very dangerous smirk on his face.

"Oh, I'd love to. But I think we should pick a place outside of MACUSA, just in case..."

The poor auror pale at the words and move fast to Graves' side.

"Please boss have mercy."

"We didn't mean it..."

"Don't let him-"

But Graves moves his hand in a dismissive gesture and silence them both.

"It was an accident," Newt tries to argue in their favor.

"It was irresponsible," Theseus protests.

Graves walks away like a storm, his footsteps making a furious sounds. He's followed closely by the two aurors that look like they're going to be burned at the stake.

When they return, both pale and terrified, the first thing they do is to approach to Newt (as much as they can, because Theseus is there and he doesn't let them get to close to his little brother).

Then they beg for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Newt. We didn't mean-"

"I know," the freckled wizard offers them a kind and warm smile. "It's okay you don't need to apologise."

But they do it anyway because Graves is standing right behind them with his arms crossed and Theseus has this impressive murderous look on his face.

Tina doesn't know if she should feel sorry for them or for Newt who apparently has now not only one but two overprotective wizards as his shadows.

The incident is enough to turn Newt into the most protected and respected wizard of MACUSA, everyone treats him like he's their precious sunshine and Tina is because he's actually adorable and sweet with all of them or just because they're too afraid of their boss and the British auror.

Maybe is both.

***

It's almost seven o'clock when Newt steps out Picquery's office. Theseus is waiting for him to return to the apartment they've been renting for the past weeks (thank Merlin Percival is busy solving a case with Tina) and is surprised when his brother throws himself at his arms. He looks happy.

"I'm gonna work for MACUSA!"

What in the hell? Theseus takes just a step back to look at his brother in the eye, but his arms are still around.

"Do you know how many creatures I can help here? Madam President told me that they're willing to change the law in order to protect them! This is great Theseus!"

"But Newt... You have to return to England with me," Theseus says and feels cold when he sees his brother shaking his head.

Newt must have seen something in his eyes because his smile is tender and kind.

"I'm going to be fine. I can take care of myself," he assures.

"You have a Nundu in that case of yours, little brother," he snorts, almost amused.

"Gabriel is harmless," Newt pouts, looking adorably offended.

Theseus laughter escapes from his lips this time. He can't help it.

"Besides I have Percy now," he adds and Theseus laughter dies as quickly as it began.

Percy? Since when he calls him that?

"You just met him, Newt."

"I know he's the one. I want to marry him."

"You won't," Theseus almost growls.

"Why don't you trust me?" Newt asks and there are tears coming from his eyes.

"You know it's not you I don't trust."

"It's me, because you don't believe I'm making the right decision even if it's my life we're talking about!"

"Newt, listen..."

But his brother shakes his head.

"Theseus, I appreciate all the things that you have done for me. And I love you, you know that. But I think it's time you let me make my own decisions."

"You're not thinking this-"

"I'm staying with Tina and Queenie tonight," Newt interrupts and disappears before Theseus can say anything else.

***

"You betrayed me,"

Seraphina rolls her eyes at him and she sighs looking tired.

"Why is that, Mr Scamander?"

"You offered Newt a job," Theseus explains, but it sounds more like an accusation.

"That's right. I did it because I think he has potential, also because I think we could make a good use of his abilities here at MACUSA," she says.

"You knew I wanted to take Newt back to England with me," Theseus continues.

"Yes, but the decision is his. And your brother accepted my offer because he wants to stay, I didn't force him."

Theseus frowns.

"Percival has anything to do with this?"

Seraphina hesitates then.

"Director Graves may or may not have suggested that a magizoologist could be a great improvement for MACUSA," she says after a few seconds.

"I see,"

That fucking bastard.


	5. Wounded

Newt is still angry with him. Theseus notices the moment he walks right into MACUSA in the morning. His little brother is still living with the Goldsteins (at least he's not with Percival) and when he's at work (because thanks to that traitor of Seraphina Picquery, he works there now) he does everything to avoid him.

It hurts and normally Theseus would've given up at that point, but now it's different because he knows what's best for Newt.

He's glad that his baby brother has locked himself in Tina's office; he has an opportunity to talk to 'his friend' without Newt being present.

Graves takes a deep breath when he sees him walk in. Theseus sits in front of his desk and frowns at him.

"You fucking bastard that was your plan all along," he spits.

And the cock has audacity of looking confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You talked to Seraphina so she could get my brother a job here at MACUSA. How convenient," he acusses.

Graves pales at the words and finally looks a little ashamed.

"Well... yes I did. But I think is perfectly normal for me to want my husband working close to me."

"He's not your husband!" Theseus snaps.

Percival can't fight back his amusement and a wide smirk appears on his face.

"He will be soon. We're going to get married after all," he explains, more serious.

"You won't," the british auror growls, stubborn as always.

"You lost the duel, Theseus, you can't do anything. And there's nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind," Percival growls back, amusement completely gone. Then he sighs and tries to calm himself down. "Listen, I don't want to argue anymore. I really love your brother and I want him to be happy and I'd like for you to understand and accept that."

"You just met him," Theseus protests, but somehow it feels more like an excuse than a valid point.

"But I'm in love with him. You know me, Theseus. I wouldn't do this if I wasn't sure about my feelings for Newt." Graves says and to his credit he sounds deadly serious. There's no trace of hesitation in his voice, no doubt.

"I wouldn't be able to protect him if he stays."

"That's the thing, you don't have to do that anymore. I'll take care of him," Percival assures, but it still doesn't make Theseus feel better.

He shakes his head and walks out of the office.

He needs time to think.

***

But there's no time for anything. At night they all are called in because two aurors found the basement where a group of dark wizards had been trafficking with magical creatures.

Well... Theseus hasn't been called in, but he goes anyway because Newt is going and he's worried about his little brother.

The place is a complete mess; it's obvious they were going to move out soon, because there's almost nothing there. All the beasts excellent a few ones are dead and the sight of all the torture and pain those have been through almost breaks Newt.

But no, he doesn't break. His brother swallows the pain and kneels beside an injured wampus.

He's so distracted by keeping the creature alive he doesn't notice the battle that begins around him.

He doesn't even notice that one of the traffickers aims at him. But Theseus does and his heart stops because he's too far from Newt and when he yells to warn him but his screams are muffled by the spells and the sound of the flighting.

A protego is cast but is not strong enough to stop the spell. However the hex doesn't hit Newt and his little brother turns around just in time to watch the light hitting Percival right in the chest instead.

The wizard falls with a sudden movement to the ground. Newt leans towards him and tries to wake him up, but Percival doesn't open his eyes.

Goldstein goes to get the healers while Theseus approaches his brother whose face is covered in tears.

He notices his friend is still breathing, but doesn't look very well. Newt is caressing his hair and whispering, begging him to open his eyes once more for him.

Theseus doesn't know he's holding his breath till Goldstein gets back with help.

***

He's going to be fine they tell them, but it was a close call.

Percival is unconscious for a couple of days. And Theseus has to yank his brother from the room to get him to sleep a couple of hours.

It's a nightmare. But just then Theseus starts to realize how much Newt loves that man and how much he loves him back.

Finally, Percival opens his damn eyes one morning and the first thing he sees is Newt curly hair next to him. He has fallen asleep with his face over Graves' bed.

Theseus, sitting next to Newt, watches as a fond smile appears on his friend's features and watches him stroking those curls.

"Is Newt okay?" Percival asks him, finally acknowledging his presence.

Theseus nods and can't help but smile because that bastard almost dies and the first thing he does is ask about his brother.

Okay, maybe he has been a little unfair with Percival after all.

"Has he eaten?"

"I made sure of it," Theseus informs him and the auror looks more relaxed after that. "So... You just threw yourself in front of my brother, huh?"

"Not one of my best ideas I must admit, but it was him or me and I... I don't want him to get hurt," Percival admits.

"Well I can see that now," he says. "Would you do it again?"

"Without hesitation," Percival looks at Newt who's still sleeping. He smiles.

"Alright, just try not to kill yourself because I don't want him to come to me with a broken heart, okay?" Theseus tells him.

"Does that mean you approve?"

"Yes, but listen Graves if you make him suffer I swear to Merlin that I'll come back for you and break all the bones in your body." He almost growls.

Graves doesn't get mad at him for that, he nods instead.

"If I hurt Newt, I'd gladly allow you to kill me," he says calmly.

"Fine."

Newt mumbles something and looks up still sleepy, but when he realises Percival is awake his face lights up instantly.

"How do you feel?" He asks, worried.

"Better, love," Percival kisses him on the forehead and Theseus resist the temptation to roll his eyes.

"You silly auror, why did you do that?" Newt suddenly frowns, he looks irritated and relieved at the same time. "You almost got yourself killed!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt," Percival says as it's obvious. "I love you."

Newt sighs and tries his best to fight back a smile but fails miserably.

"I love you too, silly," he whispers and Theseus wants to trow up.

But then, his little brother leans in and Percival takes the opportunity to cup his face in his hands and starts to kiss him.

Theseus clears his throat, but they pay no attention to him. Newt even climbs up the bed and kisses the auror back with all he has.

Percival moans and grabs Newt by the hips, but Theseus has had enough of it and pulls them apart with a spell.

"I'm still in the room, you know," he tells them, irritated.

Newt rolls his eyes, but Percival pulls his intended right back on his lap using wandless magic.

"The door is right there, my friend. I need a moment alone with my husband."

"He's not your husband yet!" Theseus snaps and wonders if Percival wants to be killed soon.

Because brother-in-law or not he's going to kill that man if he keeps provoking him.

Newt laughs at them both and well... Theseus is glad his little brother is happy, but he thinks he will never get completely used to the idea of him being married.

Merlin help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter! Thank you all for reading and for your comments! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
